Dark and LIght
by Roby Eaton
Summary: This is the tale of three friends who take off on an incredible journey as Pokémon. They wind up in the Sinnoh region in their new bodies and take off to find help as they struggle to learn the ways of being a Pokémon. Rated T for future gore. (I should clear up that I put this under Warriors as well because of the clan idea.)
1. A Trio

**So, this is my first Pokémon fic, and the beginning is kinda' slow, but just wait. It gets better! **

"MOM, I'M HOME." I yell at my mother as I drop my bookbag in the porch, kick off my shoes, and run upstairs to my room. I immediately slide into my computer chair and log into my system. I'm bouncing in my chair from the excitement of writing some stuff over my four-day weekend. Once my main page pops up I slide the mouse over to Word and begin typing.

After what seems like only fifteen minutes, I check the time and nearly fall out of my chair. My computer clock reads 7:45 PM. I got home at 2:45 PM. I decide to message my friends-Reagan and Bernie (her name's Bernadette, but we like to call her Bernie)-to see what they're up to for a slight change.

We continue messaging until about nine, so I decide to tell them I need to stretch my legs. I attempt to swing my computer chair around, so I can go downstairs to get a glass of water, but my legs refuse to move for some reason.

_Guys, I can't move my legs. _–Robyn

_Probably 'cause you were sitting down for so long. _–Reagan

_Yeah Robyn, you should walk around your room once every hour at least. _–Bernie

I roll my eyes. Bernie's always been the healthiest and skinniest and the most fit out of the three of us.

_Guys, I legit mean I can't move my legs. I can't feel them. _–Robyn

_OMG I can't move my legs either. _-Bernie

_Me neither. What the hell is going on?! _–Reagan

Then we blacked out.

I wake up to a low moan, that sounds distinctly like Reagan.

"Reagan?" I ask hoarsely. Then I let out a little gasp at the sound of my voice. It sounds almost _feline_.

I hear a grunt that's followed by my voice. "Don't forget about me guys." It's Bernie.

"Wait a second," I say and attempt to sit up, but instead, I end up folding my _four _legs in and pushing them up under me to stand up, like a cat. And even weirder, when I open my eyes, my two friends are the most unexpected creatures you could imagine. Reagan is Espeon and Bernie is a Leafeon.

"G-g-g-guys?" I muster out.

"Robyn, we're pondering. Please shut up," says Bernie sarcastically.

I huff at the fussy Leafeon. "Look at yourself. You'll ponder a little more, or a little less, based on how you look at the situation," I say before examing myself and freezing. I'm the sleekest of sleek black and I have little yellow details all over. _Oh, Robyn. How'd you get yourself turned into an _Umbreon_? _

I hear two gasps coming from my friend's directions.

"W-w-we're _Pokémon_," splutters Reagan. She looks up at me. "Robyn. How did we end up like this?"

"I-I don't know," I say and I really don't know. "One minute we were talking to each other... and the next... well, yeah."

I stand up unstablely since I'm probably going to have to learn how to walk all over again in this new universe.

"We should probably start walking," I suggest.

"Can't we rest for a bit?" Reagan asks almost pathetically.

"No. We're going to need food and water and shelter, and I have a feeling we aren't going to be relying on humans," I answer. "Now, let's go."


	2. Dark Clan

I don't know how long we were walking for, and unluckily for us, the grass was really tall, so we couldn't see where we were going. After a couple of hours, it started getting dark, so found a tree and slept under it. We all curled up into one little ball to preserve body heat, and soon enough, Reagan and Bernie were asleep. I couldn't sleep, so I stood up, steadily, and wandered a few feet and looked up at the sky. Ever since I was a child, the open night sky has mesmerized me, and where I lived, I hardly got to see a sky full of stars, unless I was out in the country.

I continue staring until I hear a rustle a few feet away from me. I quickly assume a defensive stance, my tail high in the air, my head close to the ground, ears pressed flat against my head, wiggling my hind legs. Then a dark figure emerges from the grass and I pounce on them. The creature lets out a squeal as I pin them to the ground. I look at the other Pokémon and realize it was a Glaceon.

"S-sorry," I mutter as I release the Glaceon and walk back to the tree.

"Wait," they say and I then realize the poor Glaceon I attacked is a male. "You're an Umporeon." He looks over my shoulder and sees my two best friends. "And you're with a Leafeon and an Espeon!"

I look the Glaceon in the eye. "Yeah. They're my friends. We're kind of new here."

"I'm guessing you need a place to stay," he says sticking his nose up in the air.

I take a couple of steps towards him. "Yes!"

He nods his head towards my two sleeping friends. "Wake them and follow me."

I turn and run to them and pounce. They both scream and they both start fighting me. "Guys! That Glaceon over there is offering us a place to stay."

Their heads snap over to look at the other evolution of the Pokémon Eevee. "Really?" asks Bernie.

"Yes! Now let's go!" I say walking back over to Glaceon with a Leafeon and Espeon by my sides.

A few minutes later, we're still walking. The Glaceon clears his throat. "What are your names?"

"Robyn."

"Reagan."

"Bernadette. You can call me Bernie though."

"I'm Ice."

"Where are you taking us?" I ask him.

He seems to go cold for a moment. Well, colder than he can get. "My clan."

"Your _clan_?" Bernie asks, almost astonished.

"I guess I should explain," Ice begins. "There are four clans living in this area. There are the two balanced clans made up of fourteen Pokémon each. Two evolutions of Eevee each, one male and female. Those clans are called Equality and Harmony. Then there's my clan and our rival clan. Our clan is Dark, the other Light. Dark Clan is made up of two Glaceons, one Espeon, one Umbreon and one Leafeon. Light Clan is made up of two Flareons, two Jolteons, and two Vaporeons. Our clan is currently the joke of the clans, since we need three more members. We'll be considered a serious, legit clan once we get the three females we're looking for." He stops for a minute to let that sink in. That must be why he asked us if we needed shelter. He needs a girl Leafeon, Espeon and Umporeon. I realize that we'll be here a while, so what do we have to lose?

"We're in," I say.

"Robyn!" exclaims Bernie and Reagan in unison.

"Think about it girls. We're going to be here for a while, and we're bound to get sick of each other after a while. Why not?" I can tell they're looking at each other, and my Espeon-turned friend is reading Bernie's mind so she can decide for the two of them.

"Okay. We'll do," responds Reagan.

"Good," says Ice. "We'll be at the clan camp soon. And you're lucky you weren't sleeping on Light Clan territory. They'd tear you apart. Oh, and a fair warning. We're not… like normal Pokémon."

"What do you mean?" asks Bernie.

"We can't fight the same way other Pokémon do I mean. We actually fight. We go for the throats. We scratch their ears. We fight like cats."

We walk in silence after that. It does explain why we couldn't use _powers _earlier in the afternoon. We tried, each of us, but nothing happened. Except that Reagan can now read minds.

Soon enough, we make it to Dark Clan camp. Basically, it's just an abandoned shed. We crawl in through a hole that's in the door to four Pokémon talking.

"Ice!" snaps an Umbreon. He sounds agitated.

Ice bows his head and stops walking. "Yes Leader?"

"Where were you?" snaps what I'm guessing as the clan leader.

"I couldn't sleep," I hear a smirk in Ice's voice. "I went for a walk, and found these three."

The Umbreon holds up a paw and inspects his claws, which freaks me out a little. "Identify them." He has a husky voice.

"The Umbreon is Robyn, the Leafeon is Bernadette, but she wishes for us to call her Bernie. And the Espeon is Reagan."

The leader's head shoots up and his eyes widen. "Our clan would be complete."

"Yeah, well, that is kind of the point, Dusk," says Ice in a very laid back way.

"Well, Robn, Reagan, Bernie, collect some moss from over there," he nods his head in the direction of the back of the shed. "And make yourself a bed."

"Yes!" says the female Glaceon happily. "More girls! It's been so boring with just me and these four. I'm Snow by the way."

"I'm Psy," says the other Espeon.

"I'm Leaf," says the Leafeon cheerily.

"And, as Ice just said, I'm Dusk," says my leader. "Welcome to Dark Clan."


	3. Fighting and Hunting

I wake up to Dusk shouting at us.

"Wake up!" he yells in his deep voice. "Training starts at dawn."

"What?" complains Bernie. "Training? What for?"

"Fighting, silly," says Leaf excitedly. "We all have to learn to fight once we evolve from Eevee around here!" I start to think that Bernie and Leaf would be a good pairing. Their personalities are alike. But then I realize that sooner or later, we're going to have to tell them that we didn't evolve from Eevee.

"I have dibs on fighting Ice," I say as I yawn and stretch out like a cat. I look over at the startled Glaceon. "You seem slim, and easy to take down."

"Don't be fooled by appearances, Robyn," says Dusk. All of a sudden he sounds wise. Strong and wise. "Ice is my best fighter."

"Well," I say and laugh a little. "Last night, I pinned him."

Dusk laughs. "I take it you'll be a valuable fighter too. And fine. Ice, you'll be fighting Robyn in this morning's exercises."

Ice just looks startled and slightly afraid and I smirk.

A few minutes later, we're outside of the shed, and Ice and I are circling each other. "Strike now!" roars Dusk.

I leap at Ice and he goes down. I keep my claws sheathed, so I don't hurt him. I bat at his ears then push down on his shoulder blades.

"Like this, Dusk?" I say excitedly.

"Not quite, Robyn," he says as he stands up and walks over to me. "You need to push harder." He nudges me off the Glaceon and then leaps on Ice and pushs on poor Ice so hard, that Ice gets a slightly pained expression. "Now. Who wants to go next?"

Reagan just kind of backs away slowly. She never liked fighting, her heart is too kind. "I will!" says Bernie and Leaf and the same time. They look at each with startled expressions and I can't help but laugh a little.

The two proceed to walk out to where Ice and I were fighting a moment before.

"Begin!" barks Dusk.

Immediately, instead of circling each other like Ice and I did, Bernie leaps at Leaf. Leaf lets out a strangled cry as my friend squishes the poor thing to the ground. But Bernie ends up make a critical mistake; her paws aren't directly on Leaf's shoulder blades. He pushes off the ground before she can do anything and pins her. Leaf whoops with joy and laughs as Bernie struggles to get up, but fails.

"Okay, Leaf," says Dusk calmingly. "That's enough. Let the poor girl up." Leaf jumps gracefully off of Bernie and skips away. Bernie walks the other way with her head bent, muttering curses.

"Who's next?" Dusk says, smiling, completly oblivious to the Satanic-looking Bernie.

The four that never fought yet look at each other.

"I guess I'll go," says Snow shrugging as she walks into the centre of the circle.

"I'll go too," says Reagan nervously. Most likely she didn't want to be stuck fighting Psy or Dusk. Dusk _is _a little bulky...

Dusk doesn't need to tell them this time to start. They begin circling each other the second Reagan stepped into the ring. Snow leaps at Reagan with a viscious yowl, but my friend scurries away just as the battle ready Glaceon lands where she was standing seconds before.

Reagan is full on panicking now. She looks like she's rather stick her head in a hole. So, she does what anyone would do, and charges head on at Snow. Snow lets out a gasp. She knows she won't have time to move before Reagan reaches her, and that's probably about as much time she has to think before Reagan smashes into her side. The Glaceon goes flying and Reagan has a horrible look of guilt on her face. I look over at Dusk, expecting he's going to lose it, or rush over and help Snow, but he just has a satisfied look on his face. Reagan also looks over and then she just looks startled and she crouches to the ground.

"Well done, Reagan," congratulates our leader.

"R-really?" she stutters. She looks over at Snow, who's standing up straight, and has a smile. _Good sport_, I think.

"Yeah, really!" says Snow. I think I hear a hint of pride in her voice, but I don't really know. "That was great! Not even Ice can do that!"

"Hey!" snaps Ice. I giggle and Reagan loosens up a bit.

"Well, that's kinda' good," mutters Reagan. She still sounds uncomfortable.

"Dusk," says Psy politely. He hardly speaks. He seems nice, like Reagan. "I guess it's me and you fighting."

Dusk stretches out in preperation for his fight with Psy. "I guess it is, Psy."

A few minutes later, Psy ended up winning, but I saw a few things that made me think that Dusk let him win. I look around, and it looks like Reagan's the only other who saw that too, based on the look on her face.

Since we were a good five minutes away from the shed, we all started walking back quicker than usual. Bernie and Leaf somehow ended up talking to each other. And same with Reagan and Psy. Weird.

I look down at the ground and start thinking of the random things that come into my head.

I'm thinking about how if I live in this world forever, maybe I'll be leader, when Ice comes up.

"Whatcha' thinkin' about?" he says sticking his face into my face. I nearly jump out of my skin.

"Don't ever do that again!" I say while laughing.

"I don't have the best of memory's so you'll have to be more alert."

"Next time I'll chase you down if you do it again."

We arrive back at camp a second later. We crawl through the door and everyone instantly goes to a pile in the back of the shed.

"Well, hunting time!" says Ice walking back to the door hurriedly.

"What?!" Bernie and Reagan exclaim.

"How else are we gonna' eat then?" says Leaf as he goes through the hole.

"Yeah, guys," I say turning to look at my friends. "It'll be fun!"

"Fine. But I'm not killing anything bigger than a squirrel," Bernie says reluctantly.

"Same," agrees Reagan.

"Now, you three can just watch for now," says Dusk as the four others walk into the woods. "Well, you won't really be able to see, but you can take a quick look around. Try not to make any noise." He gives us a wry smile before slinking off into the woods.

Almost as if on cue, Bernie gets up and starts to look around. Reagan follows her, but I just don't want to go. I let them go ahead. I wandered a few feet away when I smelled a sharp scent. It smells different from what my clan smells like. I crouch down and start batting a paw at it.

Then I hear a rustle. I sit up straight and alert and crouch back down and hiss. I wait a minute before batting at the scent that seems to be in a line, no where else. Then a creature emerges from the brush. It's a gorgeous Flareon, with fur that looks as soft as a kitten, and sleek red fur that looks nicer than velvet and silk combined.

"Who are you?" I say feeling defensive. He could be from Light Clan, Equality Clan, or Harmony Clan.

"I'm Flare, of Light Clan. You're Dark Clan," he says with his nose stuck in the air. "You must be new."

"Yeah, I am new. My name is Robyn."

"Robyn. That's a very weird name."

"Well, where I'm from, it's a pretty name."

"Well then, _Robyn_," he spits my name. I don't know why, but even if he says my name like it's sour, it makes me shiver a bit. "Your paw seems to want to enter Light Clan territory. _Make sure it doesn't_."

"Fine, Sir _Flare_." For a second, just a second, I thought I saw something behind his fiery eyes. "I guess I should go now."

I turn around and stick my bushy tail in the air, and walk off like I'm a model on a catwalk.


	4. Slash

"I never thought squirrel could taste so good," I mumble as I take another bite out of my lunch.

"How did you _not _have squirrel before? Everyone that grows up around here ate squirrel at least once!" says Ice in a shocked tone.

I sit up and look at Reagan and Bernie. They look at each other and me too.

"Um," I say. I cough and explain our situation. "We're humans. We were talking one night via Facebook, when all of a sudden, we black out. Then we wake up like this."

They all laugh. "Nice joke, where are you really from?" says Psy with a bit of laughter still in his voice.

I frown at them. "We're serious."

"That explains a lot," says Ice while nudging Leaf. "You don't fight like we do. You don't focus on your actions, you focus on defeating your opponent."

"Well, teach us. There's no guarantee on when we're going back, and we probably won't. We're in the clan, so we should fight like the clan," protests Reagan.

"Fine. But it won't be easy," says Dusk seriously.

We finished our lunch and went back to where we trained a couple of hours ago.

"We should also explain something else," says Dusk. He's sitting in the same spot as yesterday. I can't help but think of Sheldon from _The Big Bang Theory_. "A clan is a good clan if they have a deputy."

"Then who's your deputy?" I interrupt.

"You didn't let me finish," he says while giving me a look. "The deputy has to be the same Eeveelution as the leader."

"Oh thank God, you call yourselves that," says Reagan, clearly feeling relieved.

"Are you going to let me finish?" Reagan shut up. "We needed another Umbreon, and we were the laughing stock at clan Gatherings. Every other clan has all the evolutions they need, and Harmony Clan even has more than enough. So, Robyn, you're our new deputy!" he concluded happily.

"What do I do?!" I ask, bouncing a little. Reagan and Bernie give me shocked looks.

"If something happens to me, you're leader. You'll need to find a new deputy after that. Also, you'll need to decide when and where we go hunting. That gets harder in the winter." He's totally serious about this, so I'm going to have to step up my game. "Now, are you ready to learn how to fight?"

A few hours, and a more than a few bruises later, we've learned how to properly pounce, choke, and more moves that are fairly complicated.

"Hunting lessons are tomorrow at dawn. That's going to be much harder, girls. Now get some rest, supper's soon," says Dusk as he walks back to the shed with Snow by his side. I'm starting to think they might be together.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna' go for a walk guys. I won't be too long," I say to my departing friends.

"Really?" asks Reagan as if I just told her I killed someone.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to try some of those fighting moves on trees," I say sarcastically as I begin to walk in a random direction.

"Be careful not to cross any borders!" Ice calls out after me.

"Got it!" I yell back.

I don't even know what direction I'm walking in. I just keep walking for about ten minutes before I smell the distict scent that I smelled earlier when I came across Flare. I smell around the borders a bit so I can get used to the smell more easily, when I get ambushed from the bushes. I yowl as I'm pinned to the ground.

"You again?" says a faintly familiar voice.

"Yeah, me again," I snap back. I look at the creature that pinned me and it's Flare. "Didn't you just cross our border?"

"No, you crossed ours," he says while getting off me. I stand up and shake off the dirt. "You should be thankful it was just by a few meters."

"What? How is that possible?" I say as I begin to walk back, but he just keeps walking next to me.

"Well, you're new around here, so you'll need to learn the scents of clan borders. Even peace loving Harmony and Equality Clan members have borders," he says. He usually speaks sharply, but just now, he spoke with a hint of kindness.

"I'll ask Dusk."

"You better. Once they teach you how to hunt, you could accidentally cross clan borders while hunting. You'd get in a lot of trouble, kid."

"I'm not a kid," I mutter. Everyone used to call me "kid" back home, because I was a fifteen year old that's five foot five. I was five foot two when I was eleven.

"Okay," he replies carefully. "You know Light Clan and Dark Clan fight totally differently."

"Yeah, your point?" I snap. I'm not in the mood to put up with Light Clan. I'll probably _never _be in the mood to put up with Light Clan, even if I'm super happy, which I am now, for absolutely no reason.

"Winter is getting closer, and Dark Clan struggles a lot more than Light Clan. If you teach me a few moves that you learn, we could give you some food."

I stop and turn around. "Fine. Lesson number one." I unsheath my claws and slash across his face. I turn back towards my clan and run.


	5. Powers

By the time I get back to the clan, everyone's eating. I walk over to the corner, and before I could even pick up a mouse, Dusk speaks up.

"You smell of Light Clan, Robyn. Where did you go on your walk?"

I sigh as I realize I'm going to have to tell the clan. "I went to a Light Clan border by mistake, had a run in with one of them, and left."

"Which Light Clan member?" Dusk and Ice have stood up by now and are approaching me.

"Flare."

"Flare," spits Ice. "What did he say to you?"

"He said that Dark Clan struggles during the winter, and he offered us food in exchange for me teaching him Dark Clan fighting techniques."

"You refused, didn't you?" says Dusk. I can tell he's trying to stay calm.

"Of course," I snap and walk over to Reagan with a mouse hanging from my jaw.

"She hurt him." I look over at Psy, wondering how he could possibly know that. He looks back at me and rolls his eyes.

"I'm an Espeon. Even though the Eeveelutions in the clans don't have powers like normal Pokémon, Espeons are naturally gifted with telepathy. I know you scratched his face." He cocks his head and stares into my eyes. "You almost cut his eye and the cut will leave a scar. Also, I smell the blood on your paws." He goes back to eating his rabbit like nothing happened.

"What, do Espeons have really good smelling?" I say sarcastically.

"No. Just me."

"Is this true, Robyn?" says Dusk hopefully. I don't know if he's hoping it's true or not.

"Yeah." Might as well get it over with. Whatever _it_ is.

They all start cheering and I'm just standing there what the hell it is that I did so fabulously. After they stop cheering, they look over at me and see I'm puzzled. Dusk walks over and puts a paw on my shoulder.

"Robyn, first of all, you're already learning how to fight. _Really well_," he says. "Second of all, we've been waiting to tear at that ignorant, pain in the ass for ages."

"Then why didn't you?"

Dusk sucks in a breath and looks over at the other clan-borns. "Well, uh," he starts, like he's having a difficult time. "We never see him out on patrols. Also, he's the only Eeveelution around here that can use their Pokémon given powers fully."


End file.
